


something to get used to

by ryukie



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: 2 fics in less than 24 hours? im on a roll baby, Bubba has a pet cat, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bubba deserves more content, my friend hates this fic's existence, rating is M as there is some suggestive touching™, who said romance was dead, why? because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryukie/pseuds/ryukie
Summary: SteveBubba. (because of course it's a ship involving Steve)Bubba surprises Steve with a romantic date in the entity's realm.Also, Bubba has a cat. ♡
Relationships: Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/Steve Harrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	something to get used to

Steve wandered through the decrepit landscape that was Autohaven, crushed cars strewn about in a silent warning. However, Steve wasn’t afraid.

Though he had heard the rev of a chainsaw before, a sound associated with death in the entity’s realm, he was...excited.

He hadn’t seen Bubba for many trials, but now that he knew his lover was in this trial with him, his heart swelled. He started walking a bit faster in the direction of the chainsaw, eager to see his lover again. As he approached the noise of the chainsaw, he heard a familiar heartbeat which only increased in sound as he got closer.

Steve rounded the corner of the killer shack and he felt butterflies in his stomach as he came face to face with Bubba. Bubba was wildly swinging his chainsaw around, evidently chasing someone; however, as his eyes met Steve, he immediately froze and the loud revving of the chainsaw came to an abrupt stop.

“H-hey…” stammered Steve as he cautiously approached Bubba and wrapped his arms around Bubba’s waist, careful to avoid the sharp blade of the chainsaw that was now hanging at Bubba’s side, his grip around it loosening. Bubba let out a strangled gurgling noise and dropped his weapons, immediately bringing his massive right hand to Steve’s soft locks and stroking them softly – his left hand carefully cupping Steve’s face gently, a dirty thumb rubbing his cheek.

Steve giggled softly and reached up on his tiptoes to press a soft kiss to Bubba’s mask, feeling the warm leather against his lips.

“I missed you too,” he whispered against Bubba’s mask as he nuzzled his face into the cannibal’s neck, understanding the unspoken words that Bubba was saying. Bubba let out a whine and tightened his grip on Steve’s hair, pleased that Steve was just as excited as Bubba was to see him. Steve let out a strangled moan as he felt those fingers pull at his hair, and in response he dug his nails into Bubba’s waist, grinding against him slightly.

However to Steve’s surprise, Bubba pushed him away gently and shook his head.

“Is something wrong?” Steve questioned, genuinely shocked at Bubba’s response. He had never turned down an offer to have sex before, so why was this time any different? Bubba shook his head and gurgled softly, once again reaching his arm out and petting Steve’s head gently, as if he was a kitten. Bubba then retracted his hand and moved to bend down. He picked up his chainsaw and melee, gathering them up in his right hand before moving to stand next to Steve, wrapping his free hand around Steve’s waist gently as he started walking, pulling Steve along. Steve glanced at Bubba curiously, eyes wide as he wondered what was happening. Bubba was leading him to the corner of the map where, to Steve’s amazement, was a wooden gate. It was unlike anything else he’d seen in the entity’s realm. The wood was glossy and had a shine to it like it had just been given a thorough polish.. Bubba didn’t seem fazed by this, however, and merely swung the gate open, letting himself and Steve through.

Steve wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but he knew it wasn’t this. He was standing in a log cabin and in the centre stood a wooden circular table with a checkered tablecloth laying on top of it. There were 2 bowls and cutlery set up, all surprisingly clean as they gleamed in the halflight. Two wooden chairs stood at each place set, each with a multi-coloured cushion on the seat. At the far right corner was a single bed, with an assortment of quilts laying on top and on top of those was a sleeping ginger cat. Behind the dining table was a fireplace that wasn’t lit, and it was then that Steve realised it was freezing in the cabin. His teeth chattered softly as a shudder swept through his body. Bubba seemed to realise this and quickly approached the bed, grabbing one of the comforters the cat wasn’t sleeping on. He hurriedly walked back to Steve and draped the blanket over Steve’s shoulders, pulling Steve to his chest as Bubba encased him in a tight hug, hoping to warm Steve up. Steve sighed happily as he shut his eyes and breathed Bubba’s musky smell. He had never noticed how small he was compared to Bubba, whose large hands were both able to encompass the entirety of Steve’s back.

They stood for a while, basking in each other’s warmth. Steve was sure he could fall asleep like this, being held protectively in Bubba’s arms. A few moments later, Bubba gently released Steve and grabbed his arm, pulling him to the dining table.

He sat Steve down while Steve blinked up at Bubba in surprise. Bubba gestured for Steve to stay while he turned around and headed to a back room that Steve hadn’t realised was there. Shortly after disappearing, Bubba came back carrying a black pot which he placed next to Steve’s bowl. Steve’s mouth watered as he smelled the delicious aroma coming from the pot while Bubba ladled soup into both bowls. Once he was done, he set the pot next to the fireplace and took the seat opposite Steve. A lightbulb suddenly went off in Steve’s head as he realised what this was. He smirked and rested an elbow on the table, chin in his palm.

“My Bubba, if you wanted to take me on a date that bad you could have just asked~” purred Steve as he looked at Bubba through half lidded eyes. At this, Bubba blushed furiously and looked down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs nervously. Steve laughed at this and he stared at his lover with a giddy smile, wondering how someone could be seen as frightening yet be so adorable.

He reached over the table, careful to not jostle the bowls of soup as he wrapped a hand around Bubba’s and squeezed gently.

“Thank you though…” said Steve as his cheeks flushed a delicious pink, “This is a wonderful surprise.” Bubba glanced back up at Steve and let out a strangled noise as he lightly squeezed Steve’s hand back, afraid he would hurt Steve if he used his full strength.

Steve picked up a spoon in front of him with his free hand, dipped it into his bowl and cautiously brought it to his lips. He swallowed it and moaned. It was _delicious_. He quickly gulped the rest down, not caring for table manners until he’d finished his bowl and realised how undignified he’d been.

“Sorry –” he started to say, but Bubba merely shook his head and smiled at him, clearly flattered that Steve had enjoyed his cooking. Steve blushed and as he opened his mouth to thank Bubba for the food, he felt something furry brush against his ankle. He jumped in surprise but let out a breathy laugh at the realisation that it was only the ginger cat who’d been sleeping on the bed.

The cat meowed at him shrilly as he crouched down, one arm still clutching the blanket around him as the other reached out to stroke the cat.

“Hello there,” he cooed at the cat as he scratched its ear fondly, the cat purring in appreciation. Steve felt a shadow fall over him and he looked up to see Bubba. Bubba reached down to pull Steve to his feet kindly and led him over to the bed, the cat following them. Steve watched as Bubba removed his apron and hung it on a nearby hook. Bubba moved to lay down and patted the spot next to him, smiling at Steve as he did so. Steve swooned at the gesture and hurriedly removed his jeans and jumper, crawling under the covers and snuggling as close to Bubba as he could. The cat following the both of them as it jumped onto the bed, curling up at the foot of the bed.

“I love you,” Steve whispered, letting his eyelids drift closed as he wrapped his hands around Bubba’s neck. Bubba hummed in response and tapped Steve’s thigh twice. _Me too_ , he said silently as he wrapped his massive arms around Steve’s waist. Steve gave a small smile. _He could get used to this_ , he thought, the sound of Bubba’s breathing and the cat’s purring lulling him to sleep.

Please follow my lovely friend,  alexlaufey  ,who made the Bubba moodboard below! And do consider commissioning them, they are absolutely lovely.<3 

[](/users/%5Bhttps://archiveofourown.org/users/alexlaufey%5D/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta, Felisha, for helping me out! And thank _you_ , my lovely audience, for reading my fic!!! Bubba deserves all the love ♡ 
> 
> \- Ace


End file.
